


"Just a bit nervous."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Lewis [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Lewis is a bit nervous about dinner tonight.





	

“There you are.” Lewis voice sounds as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

“Where else would I be?” I giggle as he presses several kisses to my neck.

“In bed.” He mumbles into my neck. “With me.”

I laugh. “Well, we had to get up at some point.” I say as I turn around in his arms. “I made breakfast. And don’t worry; it’s a hundred percent compatible with your new diet.” I quickly add before I peck his lips and step out of his embrace to make my way to the kitchen-table.

“Thank you.” He smiles as he sits down opposite me. “I really need to lose those few pounds; I’ve been training differently too, so I don’t gain too much muscle anymore.”

I playfully pout when he says that. “I’m not sure I’m happy about that; I liked having a buff boyfriend.” I dramatically sigh. “Maybe I should look for someone else.”

He smirks. “Oh don’t worry, baby; I’m still more than strong enough to hold you up against the wall as I watch you come undone in my arms.” He paints the scene from last night and I blush as I look down at my plate. “It’s so strange how you can scream for more last night and be so incredibly innocent and shy the next morning.” He chuckles.

“I only get like that if you really work me up; you know that.” I mutter as I feel my cheeks heat up even further; I must look like a tomato right now.

“I know.” He smiles gently. “And it’s good to know you only get like that for me.”

“So, any plans for today?” I quickly change that subject. “Besides our dinner with Nico and Vivian tonight.”

“Well, I’m going for a run.” He says as he finishes his breakfast. “But other than that I don’t have any plans, you?”

I nod. “I’ll go down to the supermarket to get everything we need for tonight, but that’s it.” I shrug. “Maybe we can cook together tonight? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” Lewis answers, but he seems to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

“Everything okay?” I furrow my eyebrows as I stand up to bring our plates to the sink.

“Yeah, just a bit nervous.” He gives me a half smile as I walk over to him.

“About what?” I ask as I sit down on his lap; his hands immediately move to my hips as he draws circles on my waist with his thumbs.

“About tonight.” He sighs. “Nico and I used to be best friends and we basically turned into enemies; I’m just a bit anxious about where we’ll go from here.”

I nod in understanding. “I get that, but if you put too much pressure on it you won’t work it out, babe. Just relax and be yourself. The two of you were friends before and you can be friends again. The competition that drove you apart is gone, so there’s no reason why you shouldn’t get along.” I try to assure him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

“You’re right.” He smiles. “As always.” He adds as he looks into my eyes and licks his lips. “Come here.” He mutters as places one of his hands on the back of my neck and gently pulls me in for a kiss.


End file.
